


Lonely Hearts Club

by drhorrible (angelaofthelord)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: 12x08, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, The Gang Tends Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaofthelord/pseuds/drhorrible
Summary: What if Dennis went out to the alley with Mac and got his gift in private?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a silly drabble cos i have so many feelings. i haven't written fic in ages so don't be mean or i'll cry.

“Please just come outside and look at it, just the two of us.”

 

Mac was pleading with him, using his best puppy dog eyes and quite frankly he looked pathetic. Dennis was seconds away from snapping at him to get back to work but he restrained himself. He realised that if he went out with Mac now whilst the others weren’t looking he could avoid it turning into a whole _thing_ and Mac would shut up and get on with his work.

 

It definitely didn’t have anything to do with the way Mac’s soft smile made his chest twist. Valentine’s Day was just messing with his mind.

 

Dennis took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

 

“Okay. Fine. But we have to be quick, I don’t want to others to see us and use it as an excuse to slack off.”

 

“Sure man, we’ll be straight back I promise.” Mac replied with a huge grin, his eyes going crinkly and squinty with the size of it. Dennis followed him out to the back, making sure that none of the others had spotted them leave, hoping to be disappointed quickly so he could get on with this shitty day.

 

The alley was as gross as usual, but at least there were no hobos hanging around. The only difference was the suspiciously clean and new-looking crate sitting right in his eye line. Mac was just standing next to it, looking at him expectantly with a dopey smile still on his face and his body practically vibrating. Dennis could feel his frustration building again.

 

“Well what are you waiting for?” he asked, in a tone that was definitely not sharp and angry.

 

“I want you to open it!” Mac replied, oblivious to how annoying he was being.

 

“Why? You’re the one who’s so excited be disappointed by it!”

 

Mac just smiled, which was getting more and more infuriating. He looked content and calm, a look that Dennis was not used to seeing on Mac’s face – at least outside of watching Thunder Gun Express.

 

“Just open it,” he said softly. So softly that Dennis didn’t have it in him to argue further.

 

“Fine. Fine.”

 

He rolled his eyes and crouched down to open it. When he looked inside the crate he felt like all the air in his chest had flown out at once. Dennis couldn’t quite grasp his words, stuttering slightly as he gently touched the beautiful RPG resting on the hay.

 

“It’s a gift. I got it for you.”

 

Mac’s soft words startled him out of his trance, and he felt even more shocked at the admission. He didn’t like losing control on what was around him but for once in his life he felt adrift but wasn’t panicked.

 

“For me?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Mac admitted, looking at his feet and smiling coyly. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

Dennis didn’t know where to look, his eyes flicked up to Mac and they made eye contact for a second before both looking away. His chest felt tight and his eyes were prickling.

 

“How did you know, that I wanted an RPG?” he asked quietly. It was the perfect gift, and for _Valentine’s Day_ of all holidays. Maybe he didn’t hate Gay Mac as much as he hated Closeted Mac.

 

“Cause I know you man.” Mac replied, half laughing.

 

Dennis suddenly stood up; he didn’t really know what he was doing. He should have been finding the rocket so he could fire his new toy as soon as possible, but instead he found himself walking the few steps to where Mac was standing. Mac’s eyes widened slightly and his mouth hung slightly agape. Dennis was in his personal space, searching his face for something but he wasn’t quite sure what.

 

“S-So do you like it?” Mac asked quietly, less sure of himself now. Which was exactly was Dennis wanted, he didn’t like being the only one off kilter and Mac having the upper hand was not a situation he was comfortable with.

 

“You know me. You should know.” He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face any longer, and Mac stopped looking unsure and the grin was back. Dennis looked at him for a second and made a decision.

 

He shifted forward and rested his hands on Mac’s hips. He could feel Mac tense up under his hands but he didn’t move away, so Dennis moved forward and walked Mac until his back hit the brick wall. Before Mac had a chance to interrupt him or run away Dennis pressed forward and kissed Mac far more softly than he’d ever kissed anyone else.

 

Mac responded instantly, putting one hand on the back of Dennis’ head and the other on the small of his back. He pressed them tighter together, and they continued to kiss slowly but deeply. They were clutching each other tightly, wrapped up entirely in the moment and one another. Dennis was overwhelmed, by his feelings and the sensations. Mac was overwhelming him and for once he didn’t want to push him away, rather the opposite – and it seemed Mac was thinking the same.

 

They were steadily growing more desperate, kissing each other with more and more passion until they were necking like teenagers. Dennis pushed his hips closer, and was glad to feel that Mac was as hard as he was. He wasn’t even sure if he could force himself flaccid right now.

 

He was moments away from getting down on his knees and subjecting himself to the filthy floor to thank Mac properly when he heard a noise from behind them. The door to the bar had swung open and Charlie’s head appeared from the opening. He looked at the two of them for a second before turning away, shouting back into the bar as he did.

 

“I found them! Dee you owe me $10. They’re banging in the alley!”

 

Dennis sighed and pushed his face into the crook of Mac’s neck.

 

“We need to get our apartment back as soon as possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm betanoiz on tumblr and drh0rrible on twitter!


End file.
